A Wolves Moon
by cupcak3wolf
Summary: When Leah brings a friend home with her from school, what could go wrong its only going to be Leah times two. But when some one imprints, things start to change and its not all love and happiness for this couple.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just to let you know there is no Nessie in this story, Jake is with Leah. Please R/R I would love to know if any one is reading this and what they think. This is my first fan fiction on this site. Hope you like it.**

**-Cupcak3wolf**

CH: The Man of my Dreams

The silver SUV drove down the road to the Clearwater home, with Leah behind the wheel. She couldn't wait to get home, for summer vacation. Being away at school could really make you miss home and even your little brother. In Leah's case that little brothers name was Seth and like her, he was a shape-shifter. Like her he still had not imprinted yet, so she was slightly scared about bringing her friend, Shanelle Browning, home with her. Shanelle had truly become one of Leah's best friends, they were both twenty and away from home; though Shanelle was further away from home than Leah. Shanelle's family lives in New York but she was going to school in Washington and majoring in history, just like Leah. They were both slightly on the mean side, but were truly nice girls at heart.

Shanelle being imprinted on was very likely because she was one-fourth Quileute and three-fourths African American. She was around the height of 5'10", had long wavy black hair, and owned slightly almond shaped eyes that had the dark brown tone so many Quileute women had. Many told her she looked like the singer Ciara, with a light, but still with a dark tint to her skin tone; she had a full hour-glass figure any guy would love to see. But yet, she still hadn't found the right guy for her. In the back of her head, she thought that maybe she would meet a nice guy here in La Push; but who knows what's in store for the summer here. Only time will tell.

The SUV came to a stop in front of a nice looking, two-story home, with a lot of cars parked out front. It was clear they were having a "welcome-home" party for Leah, and Shanelle just happened to be the surprise for everyone but Leah's mom and brother.

"Well, we're here," Leah said as she parked her car. "Don't be scared by the massive height of the boys, they're all truly sweet guys," she paused for a second "well they can be."

"Oh joy. A house full of boys, just what I wished for," Shanelle said as she opened her door. Her head snapped up as she heard the front door open; four guys walk out to greet them. They were truly fine, if Shanelle's eyes saw right. She slowly pulled her sunglasses off her face and slipped them in her purse. She could get used to this view; it was like heaven on earth. Shanelle turned toward Leah, her dark brown eyes huge with delight. She walked over to the other side of the truck where Leah was getting out.

"Leah," she said with her voice as low as possible, "do all the men in La Push look like that?"

Leah had a small smile playing on her lips because she knew the boys could here every word Shanelle was saying about them. "Yes," was Leah simple answer to her friend's question. "Come on lets go meet them." She pulled Shanelle behind her over to the boys. They all said their "hellos" to Leah, and now it was time for them to met Shanelle. "Boys this is my best friend Shanelle," as Leah said this all four boys quickly eyed Shanelle up and down, but none of them imprinted. "Shanelle," she started, "this is my little brother, Seth, Colin, Brady, and my boyfriend Jacob". Shanelle eyed all four boys quickly saw how much Seth looked like Leah. Colin and Brady looked like twin brothers with their close cut black hair, tan skin, and brown eyes, and Jacob, he was clearly the best looking out of all four, but he was Leah's man, so Shanelle would have to find another guy just as good looking.

"So Shanelle," Brady said putting his arm around her, "got a boyfriend?"

"Nope, I haven't found a man that can handle all this," she said with small smile as she thought of the time her and Leah used that line at a party, when two football players were hitting on them. She always had a way to turn men down when needed. She looked closer at Brady and saw that he going though teen years—puberty. "And besides, honey, you are not a man," she said slipping out from under his arms.

"Someone is feisty!" Brady said looking her up and down once again. He eyed her carefully and knew that if no one imprinted she would be all his, even if he was just a boy in her eyes.

As Shanelle was dragged into the house by Leah to go find her mom, she looked at all the people. Most of the men were above 6'2", with Seth being the shortest among them all. There was a lot of eye-candy, but many of them were taken, just like Leah's Jacob. Shanelle would just have to keep looking.

When they had reached Leah's mom, Shanelle said, "Hi" and went back to meet all those people she rush passed with Leah. She noticed one guy who hadn't been there early. He was tall, around 6'4", an ideally good height for Shanelle, he was clearly a friend of the gym, and the way he was dressed in black paints and a button up blue shirt, told her he had something going for him. Since she hadn't met him yet, she would go up and introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Shanelle, Leah's friend, and you would be?" she asked looking him in the eyes; she was getting lost in his gold-flecked, brown eyes. She could get lost in those puppy dog eyes forever.

"I'm Embry, Embry Call," he said shaking her hand.

"Very James Bond of you, Call," she said with a smile and a slight giggle. Embry was charming and very much boyfriend material, and from what she could tell, he was definitely her type. When no one responded she looked up to find Embry was no longer there. She looked in all directions but couldn't find him. Great all she knew about him was that his name was Embry Call, and he could most possibly be the man of her dreams. She knew she would have to find him again, and since he was a friend of Leah's that wouldn't be too hard to do. Now all she had to do was survive the rest of this party and stay away from Brady, and everything would be fine.

Shanelle turned sharply on her heel and walked over to the girl she was introduced to, and if she remembered correctly her name was Kim. Kim had a sweet round shaped face and had with soft brown eyes that seemed warm and inviting. She seemed like a nice person to talk to pass the time. As she walked to the other side of the room, she could feel the eyes of the entire room full of men on her, as if they were seeing if she was right or would fit in with them. She felt uncomfortable with all their attention on her. She was used to having people look at her, but just not that close. Before she was able to get to Kim, Seth stepped in front of her.

"Hey Shanelle, how do like every one so far?" Seth asked her.

"Well everybody seems nice, well everyone but Paul, he almost yelled at me when I asked if he wanted a cookie. And well, I didn't get to talk to Embry that much," she said. She looked at Seth and his face seemed like it was hiding something.

"Well Paul has some problems, and his girlfriend went off to school, so just stay away from him; and Embry probably had something he had to do." He seemed to be hiding something from her, but what could it be he was hiding? Before she could ask him anything, he was gone. What is up the men here and disappearing?


	2. Chapter 2

CH. 2

Shanelle woke up the next morning to find herself in a light blue room and under white bed sheets. She must have fallen asleep during the party last night. She quickly showered and got dressed into a white sun dress, put her hair into a bun, and clipped her side bangs back out of her face.

She sat down in front of her laptop and checked her e-mail for new messages. She had one new e-mail from her dad; she quickly tagged it as spam and deleted it. It wasn't that she didn't love her dad; she just didn't want to talk him and hear about how if she went back to New York, she would always be safe and never have to worry about money. He ran a few night clubs in New York, and made deals with what they would call the big boys. When her mom found out, she left him and took Shanelle with her. When Shanelle was old enough to understand, her mom told her, and from that day on, she vowed to never talk to her dad—through technology or in person; she never even went to his house. She didn't want to be linked to him any more than she was if something ever went wrong. But she still loved him and e-mailed him once a year from a fake e-mail and then deleted it so it couldn't be traced.

Her stomach stared to growl, that was the key for her to go find food. She quickly logged off and started towards the kitchen. As she made her way down the stairs, she could hear people talking; she quickly stopped so she could listen, but the voices stopped. They must have heard her coming. She continued on down the steps to find Embry standing with a very angry looking Leah.

"Well good morning," Shanelle said stopping at the last step.

"Yeah, good morning, I'm going for a run," Leah said as she was walking out the front door. Something had made Leah really upset.

"What got her so mad?" Shanelle asked looking at Embry.

Embry looked at her as he tried to figure out the best way to say this without spilling the secret. "I told something she didn't want to hear," he said running a hand through his hair.

"Oh it must have been something bad because the last time she was this mad, her boyfriend was kissing another girl and that girl was his wife." Shanelle said making her way to the kitchen.

"Well to me it was good news. But to her it was the worst thing she could here in her life," Embry said sitting down.

"So what could be that bad, nobody died, because if someone did, she would be crying; her brother isn't getting married he's only seventeen, what could be worse than that?" Shanelle turned around to look at him.

"Yeah, she likes to over react," he said. "So are you doing anything tonight?" he asked.

"Nope, I'm free as a bird tonight," she said sitting down across from him with a cup of coffee.

"Would you want to get dinner with me then?" he asked looking at her through his dark lashes.

"Sure, but where did you go last night? Don't try and fool me with any lame excuse, sweetheart." Her eyes turned into slits, she wanted an answer now.

"I had some business to do. I work for a law firm," he said. It was true, he had graduated from school a year ago and was now working as a lawyer up in the city. He worked with Collin's imprinted sister, Trina, that way, he could leave work for wolf stuff when needed. But that was not where he went last night.

"Oh, okay, sure, yeah," that wasn't a good enough answer for Shanelle. But she would let it slide for now.

"Cool, so I'll see you at five." With that Embry got up to leave and glanced at the girl he had imprinted on just the night before. She was truly the girl of his dreams, he thought as he left the house. Leah wasn't too happy when she found this out. She wasn't the biggest fan of imprinting, so of course she would be pissed off at Embry.

Embry slipped into his black truck and turned down the street heading towards Sam's. He couldn't wait to tell all the guys his big news—of course they'd all probably know already. For once in his life, he was in love and he would be in love with her even if he hadn't imprinted—there was just something special about her. The way her eyes lit up when she happy, the way she smiles, and the way her eyes got darker when she got mad; he had notice that last night when she was talking to Paul. He had only spent a little bit of time with her and felt like he knew her, his whole life. He smiled to himself as he pulled into the driveway of Sam and Emily's house.

He walked through the door and was greeted by Emily. "It's a great day," he said giving her a big hug.

"Okay, what happened to you." It wasn't as much as a question as it was a statement. She was sitting down next to him at the living room table, waiting for him to tell his great news.

"I imprinted on Shanelle, Leah's friend," he said picking up a muffin.

"Well that's good for you, it's good to see you smiling again."

"Shoot, I have a dinner date with her tonight, what do a say, and what do we do after the date is over? Do I kiss her? Emily, please help me." To add emphasis, he added his best puppy dog face.

"Okay, just talk to her and be yourself. If it's not too late, take a walk on the beach and only kiss her if it feels right. You'll be fine, now go home a pick out something to wear," Emily said pushing him out the door and slamming it behind him.

Over at the Clearwater house, it was around three and Shanelle had two hours to get ready and currently was staring at all the clothes she had brought with her. She had no idea what to wear, she picked out three sundresses—one was pink, the other baby blue, and the last one, purple. "Leah!" she screamed, "I need help!"

A moment later, Leah was standing at her door way with her legs crossed. "You called?" she asked sarcastically.

"Which dress should I wear on my date with Embry?" she asked pointing to the three on the bed.

"The purple one, it looks the best on you," Leah said walking to the closet "and these black boots, with this black jacket," Leah came back out with a pair of black leather ankle boots and a cropped, black, leather jacket.

"Leah you are a life saver! Stay right there, I'm going to go get ready," Shanelle said running into the bathroom. In an hour she came back out with her black hair curled, up in a ponytail, and bangs just lightly falling into her face. Just a little purple eye shadow across her lids, and she was ready. "How do I look?" she asked spinning around.

"Perfect. Leah muttered something uncomprehendable as she was walking out of the room to get the door. Shanelle couldn't be happier that Embry was here to take her on their date; it was going to be perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Shanelle walked down the steps to find Embry standing there in awe. "You look stunning," he said taking her hand and spinning her around.

"You don't look half bad yourself, Mr. Call" Shanelle said walking out the door with Embry on her tail. Shanelle was going to try and be nice today, she wasn't for it but it was worth a shot. She slipped into the passenger side of Embry's Ford F -150. It was a nice truck and reeked of a man's smell.

As they drove to a small diner in Forks, Shanelle started to like the fact that Embry wasn't trying to fill every moment with stupid small talk like so many of her dates had done before. The truck pulled into the parking lot and Embry hurried out to get to the other side to open Shanelle's door. "Thank you." Shanelle said with a slight blush that just barely showed up.

"Your welcome and oh just try and ignore the waitresses," Embry said as they walked through the door. Shanelle simply nodded her head. As they made their way to their table she quickly understood what he meant, every female in the place was making googly eyes at him. Shanelle took his hand in hers with a small smirk and kissed him on the cheek sending a glare at the last girl they past. When Shanelle pulled away Embry looked down at her and whispered in her ear "What was that for?"

"It's really annoying to have every girl in this place eyeing up my date," she said sliding into the booth. Embry looked at her with a goofy grin on his face. "What?" was all she said to him.

"Well it sounds like your jealous." Embry had a sly grin now on his striking features.

"Uh no, I'm not the jealous type," Shanelle said as she hid her face behind the menu. A few minutes later, Shanelle could still feel Embry's eyes on her head. Just when she was about to say something sarcastic about him having a staring problem, a female voice intruded her thoughts.

"Hi, I'm Sara, and what can I start you with?" she asked.

"I'll have water," Embry said. "Shanelle do you want an appetizer?" he asked. The waitress turned her head as if she had just noticed Shanelle sitting there. Shanelle pulled her menu down from her face and turned her head to look at the waitress.

"Uh no, I'll just have water too," Shanelle said, the waitress stood there looking at her.

"Oh how sweet, you're taking your friend out for dinner," she said with small smirk on her face.

"I'm his date," Shanelle cocked her head to the side, raised an eyebrow, and smirked as if to say "is that all you got"? The waitress quickly turned and walked off, muttering something under her breath. "If this is what it's going to be like every time we eat out, I think we should order in."

"Does that mean that we are going to go on another date?" A small smile was playing at the corner of his lips.

"Don't get your hopes up lover boy." Even though Shanelle knew she wanted to go on another date with him, she had played it cool and make it look like she wasn't sure if there would be another one. Embry just smiled at her as if he knew there would be another date.

One hour, one flirty waitress, and twenty questions later, they were on their way out the door, and to the beach. By the time they got to the beach, the sun had started to set and it was the perfect setting for a peaceful walk on the beach. Embry came around and helped her out of the car once again; this time he led her down to the shore line. In Shanelle's head this was perfect; she and Embry walking hand and hand on the beach, with their shoes in Embry's other hand. "So Shanelle, what do you see in your future?" Embry asked as he looked down into her eyes; he swore he could see the moon in them, even though it wasn't even out yet.

"Well," Shanelle started, breaking her longing gaze with Embry, "I want to teach history and maybe get married one day. Also in my dreams, I have two kids a boy and girl, but don't tell anyone; most people don't take me for the mother type." Shanelle's eyes gleamed as she talked about what she wanted in life. Embry hoped to himself, that somewhere in her life, a werewolf boyfriend would also fit in. "So what about you?" her eyes seemed to get lighter as a more young, innocent look overtook her face as she asked this question.

"Well, I already have a job and climbing my way to the top. Someday I'll settle down, with a special girl." Embry looked down at her as he said this, he hoped that that girl would be Shanelle, "I also want to have kids." He looked down at Shanelle, he smiled, he had only known her for two days, but she all ready had him head over heels for her. She just didn't know it yet.

The rest of the walk down the beach was filled with excruciating silence. All that could be heard were the waves crashing against the rocks as the moon shimmered on the dark blue ocean. The quiet howl of the wind as the ocean mist was brought to shore. The warm sand cooled between their toes. It was truly a perfect night.

Embry stop and turned Shanelle around. He looked down into her eyes and shivers went down his spin. Her eyes were bright in the light of the moon; her lips looked soft with a swipe of gloss across them. She was like and angel shining brighter than the moon. She was his own moon, his personal moon, his wolf moon. She was the soul of his excitement. He brought his head down to her own and wrapped his arms around her waist as she put hers around his neck. As they started to dance to a non-existent music, he leaned down and kissed her, it was short but sweet, it was just right. He moved his mouth over to her ear and whispered, "You look beautiful."


	4. Chapter 4

CH. 4

The truck pulled into the driveway of the Clearwater home, the only light that could be seen was coming from Leah's room. Shanelle quickly said bye to Embry and hopped out of the truck. She made it inside before Embry could see the goofy smile that was starting to show up on her face. She closed the door and took off in a sprint up the stairs to Leah's room. She had to tell her best friend all about the date. Now normally Shanelle wouldn't get all happy about a date, but this date, she just had to spill it all to Leah, she had to tell someone.

Shanelle knocked on Leah's door and there was no answer, so she knocked harder. When there was no answer a second time, she opened the door, now what she saw normally wouldn't have been that bad, it was the fact that they looked like wild animals trying to eat each other. Shanelle stood there in disgust. "Um Leah, Jake?" Shanelle asked trying her best to keep her dinner down.

"Go away," Jake mumbled.

"Well fine then." Shanelle got up and walked down to the kitchen. On her way, she picked up the biggest bucket she could fine. She filled it with ice and water. She made the short walk back up to Leah's room, to find them just the way she had left them—eating each other. Shanelle tiptoed over to Leah's bed; she lifted the bucket up over her head and dumped it on them. They jumped apart from each other so quickly, that if you blinked you wouldn't have seen it.

"SHANELLE" Leah growled, she literally growled at her, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU. I SPENT FOREVER CURLING MY HAIR!"

"It's not like they would have lasted very long the way you two were going at it," Shanelle said with a evil smile plastered on her soft features.

"You are evil," Jake said, shaking his hair out like a dog as he held Leah back.

"Yeah I know. It's sort of my gift." she shrugged her shoulders and made a halo around her head, to add effect to her words. "Since Leah wants to kill me, I'll just to tell you about my date with Embry later," Shanelle said walking out of the room.

When she got to her room she changed into a pair of girl boxers and a black tank top. She pulled her frizzy hair into ponytail. Her hair wasn't naturally straight; she had to straighten it once a week, but when around water she has to do it more often. Staying in La Push meant she had to do it every day, since she was always close to the misty water air. She slipped into her warm bed and fell into a peaceful sleep. Soon she found herself in a dream world.

_In her dream, she was sitting in the beach shore, looking out into the ocean; she was watching a man as he splashed around with a young girl. From where she was, she couldn't see who the man or the little girl was. As the dream went on, her dream-self yelled, "Come on, it's getting late, we should get home." As she said this, the little girl and the man came running to her, but before she could see who they were, she woke up._

As Shanelle opened her eyes to see what woke her, she wasn't too happy. Leah was sitting on her bed jumping up and down, over and over. When Shanelle let out an angry grunt, Leah sent a child like smile in her direction. "LEAH, YOU JUST WOKE ME UP WHEN I WAS GOING TO FIND OUT WHO HE WAS!" she screamed throwing everything she could at Leah. Now this is how most mornings went in their apartment when some was woken up. The first time this happened, the landlord came up afraid someone was going to get hurt; that's when Leah told him what was going on. They never saw him again.

"And who was this boy you were dreaming of?" Leah asked hopping of the bed as a pillow came flying toward her head.

"I have no idea, that's the problem," Shanelle said getting up. She walked over to her closet and pulled out her bikini. "You want to hit the beach today?"

"Why? You think you're going to find out who this guy was?" Leah said hold up the bikini Shanelle had just put on the bed.

"Lee, I could care less who this guy is. I have an Embry, waiting for me to call," she said walking into the bathroom. She did all of the morning things, except straighten her hair. She pulled on her bikini—it was black and white and had a lime green streak on it. On top of her bikini, she threw on her white shorts and a black, scoop neck, tank top. She put everything she needed in her bag and walked down the steps to see Leah standing there waiting for her with Seth and Jake by her side. "So you ready to go?"

"Actually we can't go, we have this uhh...meeting we have to go to sorry." Before Shanelle could say how bad of a liar Seth was, they were out the door. Shanelle got in her car and drove off to the beach. When she got there, she stripped down to her bikini and walked down to the water.

Brady, Paul, and Embry were walking along the beach after their pack meeting. Embry's thoughts were on Shanelle, he couldn't wait to see her again. She was like his personal brand of heroine. The only thing he smelled was her, the only thing he could taste were her lips, the only thing he saw was her, even the girl at the other end of the beach looked like her. He needed some serious help, and he needed it quick. "Damn, look at that girl," Brady said looking at the same girl. "She has got all the right curves, daddy likes." Sadly Brady was going through his want to be gangster fazes and hitting on every female he could lie his eyes on.

"Yeah, who is she?" Paul asked. The boys picked up speed and by the time they made it to her. She was walking out of the water and it was very clear who she was—Shanelle.

"Well, look who we have here, a cutie with a bootie." Brady said walking toward her.

"Say one more word about her and I will rip you limb, from limb," Embry said pulling Brady back by the neck. Brady almost peed in his pants, when Embry was mad it was not a pretty thing. Paul had noticed Shanelle heading there way and he didn't think she would like Embry beating up Brady. Before he could say a word, Shanelle was in front of them.

"Put him down Embry," Shanelle's soft, but strong voice ordered. Embry put Brady down, as if he was a disease. "Now, I don't like Brady very much, but there is no need to kill the poor boy".

"Thank-you" Brady said bowing at Shanelle's feet.

"Get off the ground, you look like a child. Oh, wait you are one." Now Shanelle could be nice, but today she was just in one of those sarcastic moods. She looked to Embry, and saw in his eyes pure anger. It scared her. He looked like he was ready to snap at any time. "Embry?" Shanelle called his name as if it was a question. He snapped out of daze and looked down at her, all anger gone from his eyes. 'What made him so mad?' Shanelle thought to herself. "Can we talk?" She started to walk to where the rocks were with Embry behind her. She sat down on the biggest rock and motioned for Embry to sit down next to her.

"Embry, what happened to you back there? You looked really angry, you looked ready to kill. Tell me what's going on with you. If this isn't something you can't control, I don't think we would be able to take this any further." She looked Embry dead in the eye when she said that. She wanted the relationship she was in to be safe, and never have to worry about getting in the cross fire.

"I can control it," he looked down at her; she looked so scared, like a small child. "I mean, I'm not violent, I would never be violent towards you, I couldn't even hurt you without wanting to hurt myself." Shanelle looked up at him with questioning eyes. "I'll tell you everything when the time is right, okay? But trust me, I would never hurt you and I'll never let anyone lay a finger on you." He looked her straight into her eyes, and smiled.

Shanelle looked up at Embry. He gave a nice speech, but once a man showed violent tendency, she wasn't so sure about him. Usually she wouldn't even look at him again, but her gut told her that Embry was different, and that she could trust him. "Why can't you tell me now? I mean is it something that if you told me, I would run screaming from you?" She lifted an eyebrow.

"You might, but I highly doubt you would." He really wanted to tell her, but she wasn't even his girlfriend yet, they were still in the dating stage of things.

"So tell me Embry, just tell me." She looked into his eyes, they eyes were soft, they held forgiveness, love, and compassion.

"I'll tell you after our third date," he said, a small smile coming on to his face.

"You're so sure there will be a second one." Shanelle grabbed hold of Embry's hand and rubbed the top of it with her other hand. "You and me, movies tomorrow night."

"Sure, you sound like a guy when you say that." Embry picked up a strand of Shanelle's frizzy, black hair. "You should were your hair like this more often, it's cute on you."

"Oh, so I look cute?" Shanelle turned her body to Embry, with a sly smirk on her face.

"Yes, you do." Embry leaned in like he was about to kiss her, but instead he tickled her.

"Stop!" Shanelle laughed as she and Embry rolled around on the sand in a tickle fight.

About thirty minutes later, they were back at the Clearwater home, playing video games with Seth; well Embry was playing, Shanelle was texting on her hello kitty clad cell phone. Embry sent a smile over to her as he finished up his game with Seth. "I got to go, there are some files I got to look over before Monday," he got up and kissed Shanelle on the cheek. "See you tomorrow," he said walking out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

CH. 5

The movie date was interesting, Shanelle and Embry shared a kiss half way through the movie, right before someone got killed. By the end of it, Shanelle was too scared to even go to the bathroom by herself. When they made it back to the house, Embry was forced to walk Shanelle all the way up to her room. Just as Embry was about to turn and walk out, Shanelle's voice broke through his head, "Embry will you stay with me tonight?"

Embry turned around to face her, "Sure, anything for you Shay," he said sitting down on her bed and putting his arms around her. But before Shanelle fell asleep she got up to put her pajamas on. Embry tilted his head to the side at the sight of her in boy shorts and a big t-shirt.

She came back and slid under the covers and Embry followed. Shanelle quickly fell asleep but Embry was wide awake. He looked down at her as she slept. Her face was soft and child like, she looked so vulnerable, and her defenses were down. She had no way to control her facial movement. She was like a sleeping angel. The moon broke through the currents and put its shimmering light on Shanelle's face, he looked down as her skinned seemed to glow in its light. A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, her lips look as if they were a rosy read color. Embry became enticed with her as if she was the shining moon. At that moment he knew, he had to tell her. He couldn't wait till morning it had to be done now. "Shay," he said slightly shaking her, "Shanelle, wake up." When that didn't work, he went for the next best thing. He leaned down and kissed her. For moment he thought it wouldn't work but soon enough she started to kiss him back and when she did he pulled away from her. "Are you awake?"

"Am I? I hope I am because that was one nice kiss," Shanelle said sitting up. She turned her head to see it was still dark out and then looked at the clock, "Embry, why did you wake me up at one in the morning?"

"Because I have something to show you," Embry grabbed Shanelle's hand and pick her up so he was carrying her. He walked down the stairs and out the backdoor. He put Shanelle down and looked her straight in the eyes. "Now you're not dreaming, okay?" Shanelle simply nodded her head yes, she was old enough to know the difference between a dream and real life. "Okay, do you know the legends of our tribe?"

"How could I not know? That was everything my grandfather ever talked about when I was a little girl—wolves this, cold ones that, the old man could remember those legend better than he could remember my name." Shanelle finished letting out a big yawn.

"What if I told you they were true; and that I can turn into a wolf?" Embry looked into Shanelle's questioning eyes.

"Prove it," Shanelle dared him with her arms crossed and eyes squinting in mock disbelief.

"Okay hold on," Embry started to walk to the tree line.

"Where are you going?"

"Behind that bush, I kind of have to take my clothes of unless I want ruin them"

"You can change right here just keep you under on, and borrow a pair of Seth's later," Embry simply nodded his head. He slipped his pants and shirt off, and then backed up so he was a safe distance from Shanelle. The warmth took over his body and in a matter of seconds he was in his wolf form. He got down onto his belly and crawled toward a wide eyed Shanelle. "Um okay so you turn into a big ball of fur," Shanelle's face showed pure shock. "Okay change back, we need to talk, and I need caffeine," Shanelle turned on her heels and walked back into the house.

Embry changed back but was slightly scared of what was to come. When a woman said "we need to talk" it usually wasn't good. He pulled on his shorts, and left his shirt off slightly hoping that Shanelle would get side tracked and forget what they needed to talk about. Embry walked into the house to find Shanelle sitting there with a cup of coffee in her hands. "Embry, I could care less that you're a shape-shifter, so all the legends are true. How about the ones about imprinting?"

"Well yeah those are true," Embry said look up at her.

"So all shape-shifter can imprint?" Embry nodded his head yes. "Have you imprinted?" Shanelle's hand became shaky as she held the coffee cup, in her hands. When he didn't answer, she repeated her question, "Have you?"

"Yeah, I have…on you." He looked at Shanelle waiting for her to say something.

"Okay. I have feeling that Seth, Leah, and the rest of them are shape-shifters; and Emily, Kim, and the others are imprints?"

"Yes," he said still not sure how she was taking this.

"Okay," Shanelle got a very sweet but evil smirk on her face. "I hope you know that we're not going to change our relationship, we're not going to all of a sudden become this perfect couple because you told me this, okay?" Shanelle got up and kissed him on the cheek, "but I will be your girlfriend, goodnight."

Later that day Shanelle woke up at a more reasonable time, twelve p.m., well in her world that was reasonable time. She quickly got up and threw on a pair of sweat pants that she rolled a few times at her hips because they were too big for her slender frame. Just as she finished brushing out her hair and putting a black head band around it, her phone rang. She walked over and looked at the caller I.D. A smile took over her features.

"Hello!" she sang into the receiver.

"Well, I never thought anyone would that happy to have me call them," the male voice on the other end of the phone said.

"Shut-up Trey, I just haven't heard from my big brother in so long" answered Shanelle; Trey wasn't really her big brother she has just knew him and his older twin brother, her whole life—they were the older brothers she never had.

"Yeah, I know, I've been busy, but, me and Drew are coming out there to see you. You're still in Seattle right or did you go away for the summer?" Trey's voice got softer as he talked as if someone had entered the room.

"Um yeah I'm in La Push with Leah, we're staying at her mom's for the summer," she said walking down the stairs to find something to eat.

"So, its sound like I'm making a visit to La P..." before he could finish Shanelle was screaming into to the receiver "I'll call you later, my ears can't this" and with that the line went dead. But Shanelle was still screaming in the middle of the kitchen. When she turned around she ran right into Embry.

"Stop screaming, please," Embry said and Shanelle stopped screaming but was still jumping.

"She's like a bunny" Jake said tilting his head to the side.

"No, she's like Shay-bunny" Leah said laughing, but she stop when "Shay-bunny" sent a glare in her direction. "Okay, why are you so happy?" Leah said pushing her back.

"Trey...Drew...visiting!" she said coming to a stop.

"Really, Drew?" Leah got a big grin on her face. When they came to visit, Drew and Leah became great friends.

"Who's Trey?" Embry asked a glare coming to his face.

"More importantly, who is Drew" Jacob said shaking.

"Only the best guys ever!" Shanelle announced. "There like my older brothers. They're my way too over protective brothers, but I love them; we have known each other since we where five…well I was five, they were six." Embry's eyes almost popped when he heard the word over-protective, it's not like he's scared. He just didn't like confrontation.

A few days later, Shanelle was sitting on the couch with her feet in Embry's lap as he played games with Leah and Jake. Shanelle was happily texting away on her cell phone, off in her own little world.

"Shay, who are you texting?" Embry asked when, Shanelle got a huge grin on her face.

"My ex-best-friend's, daughter's, adopted mother," she said as if it was nothing.

"What?" Jake asked getting this confused, puppy look on his face. Shanelle looked over at Leah and sent a secret message with her eyes, that only her best-friends could understand.

"Okay, so my old best-friend, Tasha had a daughter, with the star football player when she was sixteen, she was nowhere near ready to take care of a kid, so she put her up for adoption, Mia, the little girl, stayed with me and my mom for a little while when they were waiting for someone to adopt her. I became so attached to her that I made a deal with the couple—we would talk every month and that when I was old enough, I would get full custody of her." Shanelle finished and looked up at the boys. They just shrugged and went back to their game.

About an hour later there was a knock on the door. Shanelle got up and opened the door, before the person could say hello, she jumped on them. The person somehow was able to stumble their way into the house. It was now clear that it was a man, who was now on the ground with Shanelle on top of him. "Yeah, I'm happy to see you to Shanelly" the male voice said.

"I'm so happy you're here, Drew!" Shanelle exclaimed.

"Ya, I'm happy I'm here to, but do you care to explain, why there's an over-muscled punk glaring at me?" Embry held back a growl when he called him a punk.

"Oh that's just my overly jealous, boyfriend, Embry" Shanelle said standing back-up to her full height and smiling as she said he was jealous.

"Boyfriend, huh?" the other male said.

"Trey," Shanelle said as she hugged him.

"Hey, Shanelle" Trey said hugging her back. He sent a glare in Embry direction over Shanelle's head as he hugged her. Shanelle pulled back with a smile on her face as she introduced everyone but Leah. They talked for an hour, before everyone started to get hungry, Shanelle started to walk up the stairs so she could change her clothes. Leah opened her door and then quickly closed it.

"Shay, did you see the way Trey was looking at you?" Lee asked as Shanelle walked out of her bathroom with her hair straightened and up in a high ponytail.

"What are you talking about?" Shanelle asked, slipping her ruffle shirt, and her black skinny jeans on. "Lee, can you hand me those shoes?" she asked pointing to a pair of blue flats that went perfectly with her shirt.

"The way HE stares at YOU, then the way he GLARED at Embry when you said he was your boyfriend!" Leah said with her finger pointed at Shanelle.

"Lee, I think you're seeing things." Shanelle picked up her bag and slipped her cell phone in it.

"Just watch him at dinner," with that Leah got up and walked out of the room. Shanelle stood there for a second thinking about what Leah had said, but quickly thought nothing of it and made her way down the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

Shanelle walked into the living room to find a glaring match going on between Trey and Embry. Had something been said while she was gone? Embry made his way over to her and kissed her on the forehead. "How, about we take my car?" Embry suggested looking down at her. She smiled up at him, but shook her head no.

"I haven't seen my best-guy friends in forever; I want to ride with them. Come on, I'll drive," Shanelle said picking up her car keys off the table. She walked out the door as quick as she could; all the male testosterones were making her sick. She slipped into the drivers' seat of the Lincoln Navigator, Embry slipped into the passenger seat, and everyone else got in the back. She turned to different stations till she could hear Trey Songz coming through the speakers. "Lee, is Seth coming?" she asked turning her head to look at Leah.

"Nope, he has p-work," Leah said. Shanelle simply humphed, it would have been nice to have to the kid around. On the way to dinner no one talked, unless it was her or Leah singing to the song on the radio.

Shanelle pulled into the first parking spot she saw and hopped out of the raised SUV. They made their way to the door, and got a few glances from guys here and girls there. Lucky for her and Leah's sanity, their waiter was a man. "What can I get you?" he asked look directly at Shanelle. She felt Embry shift and put his arm around her slender shoulders.

"Waters, for everyone, and the onion rings as appetizers," Embry answered, the poor waiter almost peed his pants, Embry seemed to do that to teenage boys, as he walked off.

"So, Embry," Drew said looking up from his menu, "what do you do for a living?" typical question, Shanelle thought, she knew everything he was going to ask, it's happened many time before.

"I'm a lawyer" Embry said.

"I heard lawyers like to lie," Trey said under his breath. He was simply ignored by everyone but Leah who was studying his body language to prove her point. She noticed how Trey's feet were pointed at Shanelle and how he sat across from her, directly across. She also noticed how his hand was lazily put on the table, as if hopping she would touch him.

"Well that's a good job to have," Drew said, "what are your plans with Shanelle, and please, don't say any crap like, I want to be the love of her life, or her prince charming, if you do I will break your neck. Every guy tells me that."

"Um, well I see myself starting a family with her someday, trying to be the best husband I can be." As Embry said this, Trey almost dropped the knife he was using to butter his bread, "Well, if that's what she wants," Embry added.

"Good answer," Drew said, "I really wanted to break some ones neck next though," Drew's laughter filled the air as he finished.

"If you want, you can kill the waiter, look what he wrote on my napkin," Shanelle said holding up a napkin with his number written on it.

"That little punk," Embry muttered under his breath. Now Embry wasn't mad about this, but he had to act like it. He knew, well hoped, that Shanelle wouldn't leave him for a greasy faced teenager. By the end of the meal, everyone was talking and laughing, well everyone but Trey. There was just something off about the guy, Embry noticed the way he looked at Shanelle. As if she was a prize, something to be won, it really pissed him off.

They arrived back to the house a little later, everyone had gone off to their own rooms, and Jake had gone home. Shanelle was currently sitting in Embry's lap listening to him talk about nothing as they sat on her bed. As Embry went on about his case, Shanelle watched his mouth as he talk, and notice how his lips curved when he said things with 's' in them, like case. Shanelle's I-pod was also going in the back ground, as the song change, Embry looked down at her. "What?" she asked.

"Really, Shay, Justin Bieber?" Embry said his eyebrows lifted.

"Yeah, it's a good song," Shanelle said with a shake of her head. Embry looked at her and watched her tongue run across her lips, he swallowed hard as she moved a little in his lap so she was facing him. At that moment, he thought about the fact that he had never, really kissed Shanelle, like really kissed her. Just as he started to lean in to kiss her, Leah busted through the door.

"Told you we should have put the dresser in front of it," he mumbled.

"Be nice," Shanelle said, "What's up Lee?"

"Well first, lover boy's got to go so I can tell you, and he's late for his second job," Leah said. Embry kissed Shanelle on the cheek and made his way out the door, so he could go do his wolf thing.

"Okay spill," Shanelle said as Leah pushed the dresser in front of the door even though he'd probably just as easily push it away...

"Just in case he comes back early," Leah said sitting down, "Now, Trey is seriously crushing on you sweetheart. I mean full-on, love sick, puppy mode. It's hilarious the way he glares at Embry, gosh how can you not see this?" Leah exclaimed walking out of the room.

"Lee, I think you need help. Maybe all that time you spend with Jake is starting to mess with your brain." Shanelle laughed as she slipped under her covers.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Embry was sitting in his kitchen, at one in the morning, staring at his computer screen; the facts just didn't add up, he wasn't guilty, he had to be guilty, Embry just stared at the stone cold truth in front of him. He didn't do it, how could he not have done it. Embry closed the case file and shut his lap top off. He was just too worked up about this case and he didn't even know why.

Embry got a soda out of the fridge and a bag of chips off the counter as he made his way to his room. He slipped out of his clothes and plopped down on his bed in his boxers. He flipped through the channels till he found some crappy movie that he could fall asleep watching; the trick worked, he was out within the next 15 minutes.

_Embry was looking at Shanelle as she cooked what looked like breakfast. "Hey, honey you should hurry up before your late," she said putting two plates down, and later another. "Nelly, come eat," she called. Embry looked to the kitchen entry way as a young girl around the age of six came running into the room in princess pajamas. Her eyes were like his, but everything else looked like Shanelle._

_"Mama, how come Troy gets to spend the night at Uncle Jake's and Aunt Leah's and I don't?" the little girl asked._

_"Because, Troy didn't have a fever yesterday," Shanelle said patting the little girls head. "Embry, you should get going you're going to be late." It felt like he was in a trance. "Embry,Embry," he would hear her call his name._

"Embry, man! Wake the hell up!" Paul said pushing him onto the floor.

"Why did you wake me up?" Embry asked.

"Because I found this," he said pointing to Shanelle who was standing in the door way, "banging on your front door. In order to shut her up, I found your spare key and let her in." Paul said walking out. Embry got off the floor and sent Shanelle a small smile her way as he made his way to the bathroom. When he walked back out freshly shaven and all that other stuff, he found Shanelle looking through his closet.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You're closet is so bland, we need to go shopping, so put some clothes on and meet me down stairs." Just then he notice what Shanelle had on, skin tight jeans, sandals, and purple top, ya she didn't look like she wanted to watch movies all day. "Hurry up, we haven't got all day." Embry let out a silent whine, in his head.

About an hour later he found himself looking at his death trap, the mall. He got out of the car and put his arm around Shanelle's shoulders as they walked past the stores. "Oh Victoria Secret, I need to get a few new bras," she said pulling him into the store. No man likes looking at underwear unless it was on the girl holding it up. Embry sat down in one of the chairs as Shanelle tried on five different bras, that all looked the same to him. By the time they walked out of the store Shanelle had two different bags, he knew what was in one and could care less what was in the other. When Shanelle tried to drag him into Mac, he said he would meet her back there, and went to go get a pretzel.

He passed a jewelry store on his back and noticed a Hello Kitty diamond necklace in the window. He could just see Shanelle wearing that, so he bought it for her. I mean what's 400 dollars to a lawyer, right? As he made his way back to Shanelle he could hear her talking to someone. "I have a boyfriend," she said as he rounded the corner.

"I don't see him," the voice said, as Embry got closer he smelled it, the male was a vampire. He quickened his pace and had his arm around Shanelle in a second.

"Hey baby," he said kissing her on the forehead.

"Hey," she said as they walked away from the vampire. "That guy was so weird, his eyes were like burgundy," she said walking into a shoe store.

By the end of the day Embry was carrying at least twenty bags, only one of them was for him. This time, Embry got in the driver seat and took off towards a restaurant down the road, but not before he texted Jake and told him there were vampires in town. He pulled into a parking spot in front of the restaurant, and helped Shanelle out. His mind was wondering why a vampire would even talk to her. She had to smell like a werewolf she was always around them, unless she was the vampires singer, that's the only way he would look over the smell, or he was on some kind of mission. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Shanelle's hand on his knee. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, just thinking," he said. "Hey I have something for you." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the jewelry box and handed it to her. When she opened it, her eyes went wide.

"It's beautiful Embry!" she said holding it up.

Embry got up from where he was sitting so he could put around her neck. But before he sat down he whispered the words every girl loves to hear. "I love you." the night went on like any other, they took a stroll through the park and shared a kiss under the stars, it was perfect in Shanelle's mind. This is how a relationship should be, just like this. It seems like she had found her first love, her first true love—a wolf boy. When they got back to the Clearwater's, Embry took her bags up to her room and left saying something about pack meeting, or something of that nature.

Shanelle was currently blow-drying her hair, when there was a knock on her door. She heard it open and someone walked in. "Ugh Shay-shay are you here?" she heard Trey's voice ask.

"Yup, I'm just blow-drying my hair, give me a second," she called from her bathroom.

Trey took a seat on her bed looking around at Shanelle's things, she was never the cleanest person, but it was one of the many things he loved about her. A picture on the desk, next to her laptop caught his eye. Her and Embry standing on a rock at the beach, he had his arms wrapped around her from the back looking down at her as she looked up. Trey thought about how it used to be them, how they used to be the two love birds of the group. By the time Shanelle was fifteen he was head over heels for her, so he asked her out. She said yes of course, but when they broke up two years later, Shanelle quickly got over him and put him back in the friend zone—but he never got over her. He had to tell her, he could go on being happy about being her "big brother", while she kissed this Embry dude, or he could get his feelings cleared.

"So what's up?" Shanelle asked walking into the room as she put her hair up.

"Nothing, just thinking," he paused looking up at her, "about how things used to be, when we were a couple." He came right out and said it. Trey never beat around the bush.

"Ugh." Shanelle came to a stop, her eyes went big, she didn't like where this was going.

"Come on," Trey said getting up from his spot on the bed, "don't act like you don't think about it sometimes," he said as he stopped a few feet in front of her.

"I don't," Shanelle looked up at Trey, "I don't think about that ever."

"Why? Cause you have that Embry guy? I know you can't forget what we shared, what we did together. Do you remember or should I tell you."

"I remember, Trey. I try to forget. Why are you bringing this up? I thought we moved on, that we could be just friends again." Shanelle was backing up as Trey was getting closer.

"Can't you tell, I'm still in love with you? I never got over the way your eyes squint when you're mad, or how your nose wrinkles when you smile, and especially the way your lips curve when you kiss…kiss ME, not that piece of garbage." Shanelle's back was against the wall now.

"What's happened to you?" Shanelle asked looking up to him.

"I've changed Shanelle, that's what's happened to me. I learned the way of dealing with the big boys, Shanelle." Trey said looking at her.

"You're in a mob," Shanelle knew right away.

"One of the best, and they've got a hit out on you. I won't tell them where you are if you do something for me," he said, gently sliding his hand down the side of her face, then tracing her lip with his finger. She turned her head away from him.

"Why would they be after me?"

"Because your dad made a bad deal with them. They want something dear to him and you're the only thing he has left, but if you want them to go away and stop, all you have to do, is do something for me." Trey ran his hand down her side.

"You're sick, I'd rather have them find me than do anything with you," she said.

"Come Shay, it will be just like old times," Trey said pushing her up against the wall more.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Shanelle screamed out as he tried to kiss her. Shanelle had heard the front door open and hoped the person walking in heard her. She thought right when Leah and Embry came barging into the room.

"GET. THE. HELL. AWAY. FROM. MY. GIRLFRIEND." Embry growled. He was shaking so bad he could have caused an earthquake. As he pulled Trey away from Shanelle, he threw him across the room. "Keep your filthy paws off her, I swear if you ever touch her again I will kill you with my own bare hands." Growls ripped through his chest. By this time, Shanelle was on the floor crying as Leah tried not to rip Trey's head off.

"I suggest you get your butt out of my house before I kill you myself." Leah said as trembles visibly ran up and down her spine.

"Fine, but you'll be sorry," Trey declared as he slammed the door and left the room.

"I'm going to make sure he leaves," Leah said following him out.

"Are you okay?" Embry asked appearing next to her. He kneeled down next to her and wrapped her in his arms as she cried. He carried her over to the bed and just let her cry. He looked down; sadness filled him as he watched her cry. It was breaking his heart. How could that scum have such an impacted on his imprinted. When the crying stopped he looked down to see she was asleep with silent tears running down her face. He had to fix her but how? Then it came to him.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay so I want to know if people like what they are reading and what they think of it. So please review. Also it will take some time for updates starting now, so they will not be coming as fast, sorry. I hope you enjoy Ch.8 and please tell me what you think.

Ch. 8

*il sua cantante = his/my singer

Shanelle woke up in Embry's arms, she was still shaken from last night's event. How could Trey change so much? Why would her dad make a bad deal? Would Trey tell them where she was? But most of all was she going to tell Embry? She knew he would want to know about what went on between her and Trey, he would want to know everything, but was she ready to tell it all? She locked that all away, not because it was a bad time, she just didn't want to think about it—every time she thought about it, that night popped up in her mind. The night she...lost it, the night she gave it up. All because the stupid punch was spiked, but what hurt more is that Trey would just take it from her, he might of thought it was special, but she sure didn't. That night was not special, not special at all. Your first time is supposed to be magical, wonderful, and with someone you loved. Not when you're drunk, with someone you thought you loved, and with someone who would never take advantage of you. She had pushed that all to the back of her head so she could be friends again with Trey, but she never forgot it.

Shanelle quickly got up and went to the bathroom; she turned on the shower and just stood under the water. The warmth from it felt like Embry was wrapped around her body, holding her close. She knew she loved Embry and she would've loved him even without being his imprint. He was perfect for her; she fell for him the night she saw him and every day after that. He was truly the first guy she had loved in a long time, the first one she trusted besides Drew.

Shanelle turned off the water and dried off. She wrapped her hair into a bun and slipped into a sweat suit. She turned and walked out of the bathroom. She turned on her I-pod and opened her lap top. She started to write, anything she could think of was put on paper. By the time Embry woke up, she had fifteen full pages. When she heard Embry start to stir, she quickly hit backspace and deleted it all off the page. "Hey," Embry said walking over to her "I'm going to take you out today to the beach, you know, to get your mind off things," he said kissing her on the head. She smiled up at him.

"Okay." she looked at his eyes and saw how pained they looked. "You can use my bathroom, you don't have to go home, and could I spend a few nights at your place, I would feel safer there anyways." She looked up at him with her big brown eyes.

"Of course, anything for you Shay," he said closing the bathroom door. Shanelle got up and closed her laptop. She pulled out her Nike duffel bag and began to put some clothes in it. She also got out a swim suit and put it on under her sweat suit. She zipped up the bag and put her beach bag on top of it.

Embry pulled his truck into the beach parking lot. He grabbed Shanelle's hand and walked down to the sand until they found a good spot. He looked at Shanelle as she looked off into the water. "Shay," he started, "I hate to ask this, but I just need to know what happen between the two of you."

"Ha," Shanelle laughed a none-humorous laugh, "well I was fifteen, and he was sixteen. He asked me out, and of course, I said yes. I mean I loved him but what I didn't know, was I loved him as a brother. Everything was going great for two years. He took me to his senior party, the punch was spiked, and I didn't know, so I had way too many glasses. He took me home; my parents weren't there, so he came up to my room with me..." Shanelle stopped talking, letting her words trail off. "The next morning I regretted it, I was so mad with myself. I just let him take me like that; I didn't know what was going on. A few weeks later we broke-up and I locked all those memories away." Embry pulled her close to him. He looked out at the ocean over her head; he loved this woman no matter what she did in her past. He would always love her. She was his world, his moon, his everything. He didn't know why anyone would do that to her, no matter what their relationship was like, boyfriend or not, Trey shouldn't have ever taken that from her, I guess it's true what they say, 'For every strong woman, or bitch as some would say, there's a man that made her that way'. "Embry," he looked down at her, "thank-you," her soft voice said.

"For what?" he really didn't know.

"Just for being here," she said kissing him on the cheek. She turned back around and just sat there in his lap.

A little while later they were back at Embry's house with take-out for dinner. Shanelle was currently asleep upstairs in his bed while he was down stairs talking to Sam.

"So is there anything we can do?" Embry asked.

"Well no, we don't know if there really is anyone looking for her," he said. "I'm sorry but the safest place for her is here, with you. I'll give you a few days off patrol, okay? Just watch out for her." Embry stood up as he banged his hands on the table.

"I just want her to be happy," Embry said putting his head in his hands.

Sam got up, "I hear her getting up; I'll leave you two alone," he said walking out the front door of the house. Embry made his way up the stairs and opened his bedroom door. Shanelle was sitting on his bed, watching music videos on his T.V. "Hey," he said leaning against the door.

"Hey, guess what," she said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"What?" he asked walking over and running his hand through her hair.

"I going to see Mia tomorrow and you get to come." she said turning towards him. She leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Embry sat down so she wouldn't have to strain her neck. As soon as he did, Shanelle deepened the kiss. Embry didn't know what was happening as his wolf side took over. He was on top of Shanelle in a moment kissing fiercely, but his brain began to work when this kiss started to move beyond making out.

"Shanelle, are you sure?" he asked looking down at her.

"As sure as I'll ever be," she said looking in his eyes with pure love.

"Shanelle, please tell me you don't want to do this to get him off your mind?" Embry said hovering above her.

"He is the furthest thing from my mind," she said as her and Embry began to kiss once again.

At that very moment, somewhere in Seattle, a meeting was going on in the bottom of a club. "So she is in La Push," the male vampire said looking at Trey.

"Yes," he replied looking around the room.

"Well, you're no longer needed," he said. At that moment teeth sank into Trey's neck and everything went black. "Well we know where she is, now all we have to do is get to her." the voices said.

"But her father sent the money, why don't we just let her be?" a female voice said.

"We can't, you see, she's il sua cantante," another male voice said as he moved out of the shadows. "We need to change her, soon."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Here is the next chapter, please read and review.

Ch. 9

Shanelle woke up with her head on Embry's chest, she thought about last night. That was everything she thought it would be; it was just as she would have imagined it. It was pure bliss; you could feel the love in every touch. She ran her hands down Embry's chest, as his eyes fluttered open. "Hey beautiful," Embry purred looking down at her. Her eyes lit up, with a small sparkle as she smiled up at him. Embry looked at her, he was truly bonded to her, well, his wolf form was. His wolf form claimed her as his and would do anything to protect her from anything human, vampire, or even a shape-shifter, if threatened by one. "I love you," he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Love you too," she said rolling over to look at him.

"So…" Embry started to say as his phone rang on the night stand. Embry reached out and picked the phone up, as Shanelle sat up in his bed. "Hello?" Embry said into the phone.

"Embry," Sam's voice said through the phone, "we came across the scent of a vampire last night."

"So…" Embry said as he lazily put his other arm around Shanelle.

"Well it wouldn't mean much if their friend wasn't trying to break into the Clearwater house through the window, that leads to the room Shanelle usually sleeps in," Sam replied.

Embry tensed as he pulled Shanelle closer to him. "What?"

"I'm calling a pack meeting, be at my house with Shanelle as soon as possible." The line went dead. As Embry got up, He looked down at Shanelle, "we have to go to Sam's; they came across a vampire." Embry paused, "he was looking for you."

Shanelle looked up at him; her eyes told how scared she was. She walked into the bathroom, and quickly did everything she would normally do in the mornings. Shanelle walked out to see Embry sitting at the edge of his bed running his hand through his hair. He looked up at her as he grabbed his keys. Shanelle followed him out to the truck and slid into the passenger side. The car was silent, but this was no comfortable silence, this was caused by anger and worry.

In what seemed like a moment, Shanelle was walking into Sam's house with Embry by her side. She looked around at all the guys and Leah. She wasn't scared of them, but when they were all together in one place, it made her uneasy, like they could snap at any moment from all the testosterone in the room. Embry walked over to the only open chair and sat down in it, Shanelle quickly sat down in his lap; she just felt safer the closer she was to him. Embry wrapped his arms around her waist as Sam started to talk. "So the vampire is after Shanelle."

"But wouldn't they stop looking for her once they smelled the scent of a shape-shifter on her?" Collin spoke up from his set on the floor.

"Not necessarily," Jared said, "if the vampire wants her, they will over look that, and if she is his singer, his IL sua cantante, her blood would be the only thing he smells."

"So she's his singer?" Seth asked as Embry's grip on Shanelle's waist tightened.

"We're not sure," Sam said. "The thing is, why the vampire would go to Clearwater house, if Shanelle wasn't there."

"Maybe her scent was masked by the scent of a shape-shifter," Leah said.

"The only way a shape-shifter can mask a human's scent that well is if they were having..." Jake trailed off as all eyes turned to a blushing Shanelle and a smiling Embry. Leah sent Shanelle a look that said "Tell me everything later." Shanelle turned her head away from them.

"Okay our sex life has nothing to do with this," Embry said. "Can we just figure a way out to kill this blood sucker, or at least find them again?" Embry looked around at the faces of the pack and then stopped on Sam.

"Well we can increase patrol, but that is about it till we come across a new scent." Sam said getting up as Shanelle's cell phone went off. She looked down at it to find a text from Drew saying he was heading home and would see her soon. Shanelle looked up at every one as they started to leave. Before she could even stand up, Leah was pulling her out into the backyard.

"Spill," Leah demanded as Shanelle blushed brighter than she had ever in her life.

As Shanelle spilled the dirty details to Leah, there was another meeting going on back in Seattle under the same club. The five vampires were now sitting around a table as people were dancing above their heads. They looked at one another. "So you didn't get her?" the man at the head of the table asked.

"No, when I followed her scent the female shape-shifter almost killed me," one of them said.

"We need to get her here, I am going crazy with her, I need her around me," the male at the head of the table said.

"Stop exaggerating, Ty," a female voices said. "You've only seen her once in your life. Why can't we just let her be happy?" she asked.

"Because, her blood calls to me, and with a human mate, I could have someone to carry on the family name," Ty said.

"Your sick," the female, whose name was Dove, said as she got up from the table. "She seems to be happy with the mate she has, why do want to ruin her life," she said it more as statement than a question as she walked through one of the many doors leading back up. The males were used to Dove's outburst, most of them wished she would go somewhere else but they knew she wouldn't because she was Ty's sister, which meant she was the boss' daughter. But they knew why she was mad, because when the Voltaire found out about them once, they took her mate from her and she was never able to find another. So the thought of her brother taking some ones mate for his own personnel pleasure was sick. Plus, she didn't want anyone else to ever feel the way she feels now

Back in La Push, a few days later, Shanelle was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch. She was on the verge of going crazy being under house arrest at Embry's place because he was way, too protective. He believed that a vampire would eat her if she took one step out of the house. She had found some crappy movie and stuck with it. She was one hour in when her phone went off, she looked down at the number and she jumped at the phone. "Hello?" she said as Embry walked through the door. "She what? I'm on my way" Shanelle said rushing past him and out the door.


End file.
